This project will attempt to define the role of bacterial pili in the pathogenesis of pyelonephritis. Using models of ascending and hematogenous infection in the rat we will compare the virulence of piliated and nonpiliated strains of common urinary tract pathogens. Pili will be purified and used as immunogens to ascertain the effects of humoral immunity.